


Isn't that mine?

by TiffanyF



Series: Dress Shirts [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS** Season 5 episode Help.<br/>Mac gets a surprise when Danny shows up at the lab. Work/lab smut ensues. PWP. I don't own these guys and don't make any money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't that mine?

Danny had the day off and, as a result, had been up late the night before. When his cell phone rang calling him to a crime scene with Stella he grabbed the first shirt he could and hurried out of the apartment.  
********************

Mac had left the apartment a few hours before his shift was due to start, planning to both jog and swim before he went to work. He was starting to feel his age more and more and he really wanted to be sure he kept in shape as best he could. Keeping up with the kids at the lab took more energy too and only Stella seemed to understand. His case was an odd one and he was focused on it and only it until he saw Danny walk past his office. And then his focus was only on Danny.

Danny wearing his shirt.

His lover wearing his reddish brown dress shirt over a white tank top and under his new leather jacket. Mac could feel the blood moving up into his face and hurried after Danny. “What happened?” he whispered once he and Danny were alone in one of the labs.

“Gal was killed in a wedding dress mob,” Danny replied. He set some evidence down on the table and pulled out a pair of gloves. “I dunno, Mac, I’ve seen some strange things in this city, but women racing to get their wedding dresses?”

“I meant your shirt.”

“I just grabbed one when my phone rang,” Danny said. “Is it stained or something?”

“Its mine,” Mac hissed.

Danny blinked a couple of times and then smirked. “That’s why it felt a little big on me,” he said. “I’m sorry, Mac, but I wasn’t really awake when I got dressed this morning.”

“Yeah, I can tell, you’ve only got your chain on,” Mac said. “Dan, what happens if someone recognizes the shirt as mine? No one knows we live together.”

“Chill, Mac,” Danny said. “I’ll tell ‘em I liked yours so much I went out and got one for myself. Yeah it’s weird, but not all that unlikely. Besides, what’s up with you wearing that black shirt of yours? I thought you weren’t gonna wear it in here again.”

“You’re not the only one who left in a hurry,” Mac admitted.

“You ain’t getting fat, Mac,” Danny insisted. “Trust me, I know every inch of your body and there ain’t nothing but muscle there. You don’t gotta kill yourself every morning at the gym and maybe you could spend more time in bed with me.”

“Well, we do get a pretty good workout in there most days,” Mac said with a small smile. “I guess if I watch what I eat, maybe I could cut back the workouts to three a week.”

“How many are you doing now?” Stella asked as she joined the pair. “Danny have you found anything yet?”

“Not yet, I was just filling Mac in on what happened,” Danny said. “Can you handle this for a second, Stel? I gotta run to the boys’ room.”

“What was that all about?” Stella asked as Danny left.

“No idea,” Mac replied. “I’ve got my own work to do, Stella; I’ll catch up with you later.”

Mac trailed after Danny, trying not to look obvious and ducked into the bathroom as well. He locked the door behind him and leaned against it. “Danny?”

“I’m corrupting you, Mac,” Danny grinned. He crossed the room and pressed up against his lover, sighing as Mac’s arms wrapped around him. “Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?”

“I don’t know, but there’s something about you wearing my shirt that just makes me crazy,” Mac admitted. He tucked his head back enough that he could kiss Danny. Mac traced Danny’s lips with his tongue and slipped inside when Danny opened to him. He let his hands settle on Danny’s jean-clad ass and squeezed gently. Danny moaned and pushed in seeking both sensation and friction. “We probably shouldn’t do anything against the door, Danny. Someone could hear.”

Danny grinned at Mac and started walking backwards, holding Mac’s hands in place until they hit the opposite wall. “I guess you’ll just have to keep me quiet, Mac.”

“We can’t do anything fancy, Danny, and I don’t have any condoms,” Mac said. He slipped a hand up under Danny’s white tank top and stroked the warm skin he found there. “But I’m sure I can come up with something that’ll make you just as happy.”

Danny’s eyes closed as Mac’s hand slid under his jeans and made a note to go shopping within the next couple of weeks as he was losing weight again. His head fell back against the wall with a moan as Mac’s hand slipped lower until a hand wrapped around his erection. “More than your hand, Mac, please.”

“This for now,” Mac whispered as he nipped at Danny’s jaw. He started stroking in the rhythm that he knew his young lover favored as he carefully kissed along Danny’s jaw and upper neck, being careful not to leave any marks that Stella would be able to pick up on when Danny went back to work. They got tangled up as Danny tried to undo his belt and jeans. Mac snickered and kissed his lover deeply. “Patience is a virtue, Dan.”

“Not when you have your hand around my cock,” Danny growled. “Mac, do something. You know how hard it is for me to control my body when you touch me.”

“Stay quiet, Danny,” Mac cautioned. He knelt down in front of Danny and pulled out the erection that was just waiting for his mouth. Mac lapped at the head a few times before taking the head in his mouth carefully. He winced at the dull thud Danny’s head made when it came in contact with the wall and made a mental note to get his lover some aspirin once they were done. Then he went to work, head bobbing as he took more and more of Danny’s cock into his mouth, sucking and working it to get Danny off as quickly as possible. Mac knew every little spot to hit and he could feel Danny tensing up as Mac kept moving, his hand working in tandem with his mouth. He looked up and met Danny’s eyes as he pressed his tongue to the underside of Danny’s cock as he pulled back. Danny bit his hand to keep from screaming as he came. Mac swallowed and pulled back. “I love watching that.”

“You make me crazy,” Danny murmured. 

“Are you going to be able to walk?” Mac asked as he stood up and shifted, his own slacks too tight. 

“By the time I’m done with you, yeah,” Danny replied. He pulled Mac in against him and kissed him forcefully, tongue chasing his own flavor in Mac’s mouth as Danny’s hand undid Mac’s black slacks and slipped his hand inside. It was Mac’s turn to moan as Danny’s hand worked him with a knowing touch. Mac’s body went limp as he came and he slumped against Danny.

“We’ve got to come up with a better place to do this at work,” Mac panted.

“The morgue?” Danny asked.

“What?” Mac took a shocked step back and fell over his undone slacks.

“Chill, Mac, I’m kidding,” Danny grinned. He pulled his jeans up and set about getting dressed again. “But it would give us a place to lay down.”

Mac managed to get everything untangled and stood up, fixing his own clothes. He pulled Danny in for another deep kiss. “I love you, Danny,” he said. “Crazy as you are, I love you.”

“I ain’t the only crazy one, y’know,” Danny replied. He leaned in and licked Mac’s lips one last time. “We’re two of a kind.”

“Danny.”

“Yeah, I know; I love you too.”


End file.
